Unexpected Accident
by raikimgal4life
Summary: 14 years old, and pregnant? How can Pudding and Tart raise a child? What else can go wrong? Oh...Yubin could find out about it...  "Whether you are pregnant or not, I will still love you just as much as I did before, and no matter what, I always will..."


**well, I've had a lot of people asking me for this, it's a sequel to "her punishment" and will have 10-20 chapters. So here it is! Unexpected Accident!**

Pudding sighed content as she snuggled into the warm body next to her. Taruto was the most important person in her life now.

The final battle had happened years ago, and Pudding was happy when she saw Taruto return with Pai and Kisshu back to earth, and the two immediately got together. That was three years ago. Pudding was now 14 years old and happily living with her boyfriend Taruto. Her father recalled her siblings back to China, so she was alone. Taruto had been happy to live alone with her.

Of course Pudding and Taruto had 'done it'. They did that all the time. Theie first time was years ago. When they were only ten **(A.N.- I know it sounds weird but it makes sense if you read her punishment)**

Happy as ever, she snuggled as close to Taruto's naked body as far as she could before she drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Pudding...Pudding...Wake up little monkey..." Taruto said as her shook her lightly.<p>

"W-wha?", Pudding stammered as she looked up sleepily at her lover.

"Come on, Pudding, everybody wants to see us at the cafe toda-mffmmm!" Taruto was cut off as Pudding shot up and kissed him on the lips.

Pudding pulled back a bit, but it seemed Taruto didn't want to stop, because he wrapped his arms tight around her waist and kept her in place on his lips. A few minutes later they pulled apart, Pudding gasped for air and Taruto just looked contently at her, he was an alien, he didn't need to breathe. Sometimes he wished Pudding didn't either. Then the two of them would never have to break apart during their make out sessions.

Pudding got up out of thier king sized bed and walked over to her closet. Upon seening the former monkey mew naked around him searching for clothes, Taruto couldn't help but to feel his pants get a little tighter. He shook his head and banished all the dirty thoughts going through his mind before heading towards his coset to pick out what he would wear today.

Settling on jeans and a red t-shirt, Taruto walked over to the bathroom to get changed. When he came out, he smelled bacon being cook and went down stairs to the kitchen where Pudding was waiting for him, making breakfast.

Pudding wore an orange and yellow lace trim skirt and and a bright yellow tank top. She wear her orange flip flops with a monkey desighn on them too.

"Morning, Pudding" Taruto said before grabbing a slice of toast as popped outof toaster.

"Good morning Taru-Taru nanoda!" Pudding shouted cheerfully as she set their plates down on table before taking her seat.

Taruto snickered. " Havn't heard you call me 'taru-taru' or say 'nanoda' in forever...what's up with you today?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing's wrong! Sometimes it just slips out of my mouth when I'm really excited!" Pudding said before digging in her food.

Taruto smiled before eating his breakfast. "I'm glad that you're happy, Pudding..." he whispered to himself as he ate.

* * *

><p>TART'S POV<p>

"Pudding!"

"Pudding-san!"

"Hi Pudding..."

"Nice to see you."

Lettuce and Ichigo ran up to Pudding and hugged her as soon as they saw her. Mint simply greeted her before sipping her tea again and Zakuro brought out one of her rare smiles before going downstairs to get Ryou and Keiichiro.

"Yo shrimp, howsit goin?" Kisshu smirked to Taruto.

"Will you stop calling me shrimp, Kish? I'm almost as tall as you!" I said jokingly as he rubbed my hair around on my head playfully.

"Taruto, it's good to see you again." came the flat, boring voice next to Kish.

"PAI!" I ran up and hugged him, despite my 'bad ass boy' character, and I didn't fail to notice the giggling from the girls as they watched me, but I didn't care. I hadn't seen Pai in 2 months since he left to go check out progress on our planet.

We spent the day laughing, talking, embarissing eachother and talking about the older days wen we were all enemies. It was fun, I must admit, and we all made plans to go to a waterpark in a few days. I have never been to one, but the way Pudding describes them, they sound amazing.

"Today was so much fun, Taru-Taru!" Shouted Pudding as we walked home.

I smiled at the fact that she had said her old nicname for me.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun, Cutie" I said to her, then winked and laughed as she turned beet red.

"W-whatever..." she said before letting out a squeak as I pulled her to me and held her closely.

"Ne, Pudding?"

"W-wha?"

"I love you." I said before leaning down, and pressing my lips to hers.

**Well, that's the chapter I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update once a week or so, but I have a lot more requests to write and might take me a while to get back to this one. The more reviews I get, the more I will feel motivated to continue this story! If you tell me my mistaks with my English, I will be sure to thank you and fix my mistaks. It's very hard for me to write these, and it takes longer for me to update than most people would, because I am from Japan, and English language is hard for me, and I have so many classes and clubs to help me with my English and coping with the death's in my family. If anybody wants to talk, I'm always available to PM and chat with! I would love to talk to you, my reviewers! **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 3  
>~Moriko (raikimgal) <strong>


End file.
